


Adrift in Ever Ending Liability

by MsCharli84



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCharli84/pseuds/MsCharli84
Summary: Happiness is the construct of one's environment and it tends to perish in turmoil. Joseph Rogers is the third, and youngest child in the Rogers family. After his parents death he becomes a permanent member of the Stark residence. As he lives out his senior year of high school the world becomes dangerous place, war is brewing.Joseph Roger centric
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	Adrift in Ever Ending Liability

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO been working on this fic for a while and this whole Iran conflict came about. This story is not centered around that. Enjoy!

Being the youngest of three children tended to lend you privileges not allotted to your other siblings. Privileges such as being spoiled, the ability to get what you want, and do what you want with little discipline. At least, that's what Joseph Rogers believed as he stumbled onto his front porch, drunker than a hound in heat. The porch light illuminated his features, basking his sweat covered face in the torch. The night was terribly hot, one of the hottest of the year, and between the alcohol and heat, Joseph felt filthy. His shirt clung to his sculpted physic, his blonde hair ruffled in a devious manner, and his neck and jaw covered in hickeys from the cute brunette at the party he had just come from.

His ocean blue eyes were heavy as he dragged his feet across the porch, he slightly faltered in his course. Just as he made it to the door, he brought his hand up to knock and alert his aunt that he was home; but, before he could rasp his hand on the red-painted wood, it suddenly opened, dislodging Joseph and causing him to trip forward, barely catching himself on the frame.

"Where in lord's name were you, young man?" Joseph pushed himself off the frame, slightly wobbling, before coming face to face with his concerned aunt Pepper.

"Oh, you know. Living it up!" Joseph giggled, grasping the flask from his pocket to take another swig. Pepper gasped, snatching the metal from his hand. She knew what it was, Asgardian Ale. Thor had left some there for the next time he visited. On any Asgardian, it would induce mild drunkenness, on a human, it would cause intoxication into a stupor; she was surprised Joseph was able to walk at all.

"Are you mad, Rogers!" Pepper shouted, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him into the house.

"No. Wait." He contemplated the question for a second. "Actually, Triss might argue differently."

"Who's Tris-"

"The hot brunette that has a mouth that works wo-"

"Jesus! Stop." Joseph abruptly closed his mouth, raising his finger over his mouth, zipping his lips. "What would your parents thin-"

"What does it matter what they think, they're dead." Pepper faltered slightly in her stance, shocked at the sudden blunt response. "I think I enjoy ale way too much, but-" He shrugged- "It does create fun."

"Go upstairs and go to bed, we'll talk in the morning." Pepper looked on in disgust at his hickeys. Joseph laughed, he saluted her, kissed her forehead as she batted him away, and stumbled upstairs to his room.

—————

Joseph awoke with a pounding headache, feeling as though his temple would implode. The morning sun beckoned through his bedroom at the Stark estate and basked his bed in heavenly glory. He groaned, cursing as he shifted off his comforter. He still wore the same clothing from the night before, but the hickeys from his vivid session with Triss were nowhere to be seen. He looked at the clock; it read 7:34, Saturday, August 12th. The divine smell of breakfast filtered into his room, and as if like fuel Joseph kicked into high gear. He fled to his bathroom that he shared with the youngest Stark, Anthony. He showered, shaved, and dressed before rushing downstairs to breakfast. He was awfully famished.

Joseph entered the kitchen in pristine appearance as if he wasn't hammered the night before and currently nursing a hangover. He wore brown work pants, a tank top, and a pair of brown leather work boots. It was Saturday, and he was entrusted with the farm chores.

"Would you look who's up. Can you believe it, Pepper?" There at the table sat Tony Stark, his uncle, and legal guardian. Next to him sat the 5 year old Anthony, his black hair tussled, and he still wore his pajamas. Near the island stood his aunt Pepper, cooking a fresh omelet. She eyed him before pointing at the seat at the opposite end of the table, directly across from Tony. He gulped, taking a seat.

The kitchen TV played the news, minimizing some of the awkward silence. "37 U.S. soldiers were harmed in the conflict, among those 28 died of wounds, the rest in critical condition. We wait to hear more from the White House in concerns to our relations with..." the noise was slightly drowned out by the sizzling of the pan and Joseph's choice of not caring. He fidgeted with his thumbs as he eyed Tony shyly from across the table. The other man was busy on his laptop doing God knows what, probably responding to Avengers emails. His face was skewed as he watched his screen intensely through his prescribed glasses. Anthony sat devouring his food, occasionally looking between everybody for the tension in the room was palpable. Joseph smirked, supposing he had avoided another lecture.

"So, Joseph. How was your night?" Tony asked, suddenly looking up from his work. Joseph's eyes widened slightly. Pepper came around and placed his omelet and orange juice on the table, placing a short kiss on his head before returning to clean the kitchen. "I heard you came home late."

"Yes, sir." Anthony looked between the two before glancing at his mother in question, Pepper nodded, and he scurried off to his room to allow them to talk.

"Had fun?" Joseph hesitated before nodding." I heard you met a girl, Triss, yes?"

"Yes, b-"

"Did you fondue?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows, smiling slightly. Joseph exhaled in relief, realizing the older man wasn't livid.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled, eyeing him incredulously.

"What?" He threw his hands up. "It's not like we could've stopped him, his mother was a master spy and his father a stubborn bastard. If he wants to sleep with someone, he's gonna find a way." Joseph hid his smile by sipping his orange juice. "Plus, it wouldn't be the first time. I practically caught him fucking some girl in the barn last month." Joseph choked on his orange juice, sputtering the amount in his mouth back into the glass.

"What?" He asked mortified, which Tony shooed off. Pepper's eye twitched as she looked at Tony before turning to Joseph

"That's no excuse. Joseph-"

"No, it's not." Tony interrupted. "Did you use protection?" This was awkward, and frankly, Joseph was hoping for the lecture right about now. This back and forth was hurting his alcohol ridden mind. None the less he nodded, fidgeting with his omelet before taking a bite. "Good. See, everything's fine."

"Tony." Pepper seethed. He shook his head, raising an envelope for her to see. Her eyes softened in understanding, Joseph looked on in confusion. What the fuck does an envelope have to do with anything? He pushed it aside. If he got out of this conversation, then so be it.

He ate in silence, stuffing his face as Tony and Pepper talked politics.

"I'm just saying, throw a nice, luxurious party, invite everybody, and make amends."

"Tony, no one's going to be partying after the red square fiasco." Tony shrugged.

"Maybe we could imply it was a great misunderstanding."

"Please." They were talking about the recent bombing in the red square in Russia, which then turned into a massacre when Chinese soldiers opened fire on any survivors. 78 Russians were killed, all over trade ports, and the idea of war wasn't so far fetched anymore.

Joseph finished his food, gulping down the remainder of his juice. "May I be excused." Pepper nodded.

"Be careful." She said.

"I always am." He shouted from the door as he headed to do the farm chores.

———————

"Joseph!" Joseph sighed, recognizing the pitched voice of Anthony. "Joseph?"

"I'm over here!" He yelled, his body hid by the portion of the horse's body as he leaned over and cleaned its hooves. The young boy galloped over, skidding to a stop outside the pen. He pulled himself onto the wooden fence, crossing his arms and settling his head atop them. Joseph put the horse's leg down and pulled off his gloves. "What's up?"

"Can you take me fishing later?" Joseph quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, can you please take me fishing later!" Anthony yelled. The horse huffed and fiddled slightly in defiance to the loud shout of the boy, Joseph hurried to comfort her before he got a gut full of a horse kick.

"Christ, Anthony. You tryna get me killed?"

"Sorry." The boy replied sheepishly. Joseph glared at the young boy, patting the horse's mane.

"Down at the creek?" Joseph asked. Anthony nodded excitedly about butting his chin on the wooden fence. "It'll be a walk."

"That's okay!" Anthony shouted, the horse huffed again, and Joseph brought a finger to his lips to silence the young boy. He couldn't really be mad at Anthony; he tended to convey his joy outside the bounds of his little body. "That's okay." He whispered softly.

Joseph nodded, and the boy's eyes widened in joy. "Now, get got before you get me killed." Anthony smiled, jumping off the fence. Before he left, he pulled a mint from his pocket.

"Here, Betsy." He extended his hand towards the horse, and Betsy neighed, taking the mint from his palm. He patted her head lightly before running off towards the house. Betsy turned her head towards Joseph as he pulled a brush from the storage compartment in the pen.

"What?" She huffed, and Joseph chuckled. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't bring you anything, I lack a sweet tooth. Plus, I'm here cleaning you up, aren't I?" Betsy huffed again, turning away from him, putting her rump in front of his face. "Wow, real mature."

\------

Joseph made good on time. He finished his chores a little past 11:00 and was looking forward to going out. He pushed open the front door, intending on taking a nice refreshing shower before coming face to face with Anthony. The young boy had on khakis shorts, a red pizza planet shirt, and brown boots that were given to him by his Uncle Clint. He held two fishing rods in his hands and carried a pack on his back.

"You're finally done, I thought I'd actually have to come out there and help you." Joseph brows furrowed, help definitely would've been appreciated. Anthony thrust one of the rods at him before walking out. Joseph stood there, clenching the rod. Truthfully, he had forgotten about their agreed arrangement to go fishing, and the idea of going back out into the heat with his sweat-drenched clothes was wholly unappealing. Joseph turned to tell Anthony off but was interrupted by the boy himself. "You coming?"

Joseph sighed, not having the will in him to tell him off. "Yeah." He grasped his hat from the stand next to the door and covered his blond locks in the camo hat before shutting the front door and walking alongside Anthony.

They walked in silence for a minute, the sun beating down on them through the openings of the towering trees. The scenery was beautiful, and the lot was massive. Joseph was always captivated by it, ever since he was a boy, and his parents would bring him to visit Morgan.

"What's you thinkin' about?" Joseph pulled his gaze from his surrounding environment to look at the boy next to him.

"Just some memories, that's all."

"Oh, okay." The boy twiddled with the seams of his pocket. He seemed nervous, Joseph noticed. It was weird, Anthony was never anxious around him.

"What?" Joseph asked. The boy shot his gaze up to the taller man; at the age of 17, Joseph towered over Anthony. "What, Anthony?"

"I-It's just." He trailed off, fiddling with his thumbs. "Are you gonna die." Joseph was genuinely shocked and off-put by Anthony's morbid question. He furrowed his brows, stuffing his hands in his pockets before responding.

"What? W-Why would you ask such a question."

"I heard around school that everybody's older siblings are ready to join the military because of some war that's gonna happen. And Dad's been stressing over everything related to it." Anthony was a brilliant boy; of course, it's expected with such a smart mother and Father. He was very observant and cognitive of the world around him. He honestly frightened Joseph sometimes.

The idea of death never really scared Joseph. At a young age, before he could even fully grasped the concept, he was confronted with it. His parents had died. He was only seven, and he was religious on the part of his father. He'd been given the natural explanation of things.

_They died quickly and without pain. They're in heaven. They were heroes, heroes do whatever it takes no matter the cost._

A bunch of religious, righteous bullshit. It was a grand funeral, one attended by thousands. Held in a beautiful church on a beautiful day. It had all the holy appeal; however, Joseph felt resentful as he took in the mourning of not only strangers but his brother and sister. Why would God do such a thing to his parents? He hadn't lost faith then, but he had surely started questioning it. The last straw, however, was years later when he found out about how they died. The internet was abundant with information, and thankfully no pictures were accessible, but it didn't stop him from learning how brutally they had been killed. The mission report was everywhere. How could he let faith hold a leash of obedience around him then when it had taken such a core part of him. He'd lost his parents and his childhood. With it all he stopped caring, supposed he'd deal with death when death came. Try and enjoy life to the fullest.

Joseph stopped Anthony on the path, crouching to the young boy who had his head bowed. "Anthony." He didn't budge, so Joseph lifted his chin lightly with his finger. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears, and his lips softly quivered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But, people die in wars."

"That's very true." Joseph wiped a stray tear from Anthony's cheek. "But, who says I'm joining? Not me, no, sir."

"But-"

"And even if I did, I wouldn't die. I'm no ordinary person, now am I?" Anthony shook his head, smiling slightly. "Exactly. Now come on, I still got things I gotta do today." The boy shifted from foot to foot, eyeing Joseph, asking a silent question.

"No," Joseph answered, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Joseph," Anthony grumbled, stopping in his tracks and crossing his arms, showcasing all the flare he had inherited from his father.

"Anthony, come on, right now. I said no." He seethed.

"Nope." Joseph sighed, realizing Anthony wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

"Fine." He crouched down, waiting until Anthony looped his arms around his neck and he climbed up his broad shoulders. "Never again, though."

"Have you ever eaten a worm?" And he set off towards the creek with Anthony's legs dangling from around his neck.

It took a while before they came upon the creek. Joseph let Anthony down, his superior strength allowing him put the boy down single handily. He ran off, pulling off his pack and shuffling through its contents and pulling his bait out. Joseph looked down at the watch on his wrist, it read 12:16 pm. He'd been walking for about thirty minutes.

"Hey, Joseph, can you help me." Joseph looked up and saw Anthony struggling to fix his wire and bait. His little tongue sticking out. He got up, trudging over to help.

"Now, you remember what I told you right." Anthony nodded enthusiastically. Joseph patted him on the back, leaving Anthony to fish before sitting down on a neighboring rock. He took off his boots and socks and stuck his feet in the stream, the cool water a godsend against the heat.

They stayed like that for an hour, Anthony focusing on the stream and Joseph scrolling through Instagram on his phone, before Anthony's line caught something.

"Joseph!" Anthony yelled, pulling his rod forcefully. Joseph shot up, turning to Anthony in concern, his tiny shouts startling him more than anything. "I got something, help!"

Joseph rushed over, his bare feet thunderous on the gravel that surrounded the stream. He came up behind Anthony and lent an extra hand. "Remember what I said; go against the fish, tire him out, then reel him in." Anthony nodded and pulled (with the added help of Joseph), he soon tired the fish out, after much exertion on the boys part, and began to reel the game in. Joseph let out a whistle as the fish flapped against the gravel, he grabbed the line and pulled it from the ground to stop it from hopping back into the water. It was a real beaut, looked to be about 5 pounds. "Look at you little man, catching competitive game."

"Can we put him back." Joseph cocked a brow at Anthony.

"Why? You don't wanna cook it?" Anthony shook his head.

"No, he has his whole life ahead of him. And he's big too, probably someone's daddy." Joseph laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." Joseph said, shaking his head, handing the fish over to Anthony. "Just hold him up so I can get a picture then you can put him back."

The young boy had a little trouble holding the bass up, it was wider then him after all. But, he got it and he held it up proudly with a toothy grin. Joseph snapped the photo on his phone before helping Anthony put the bass back.

"Joseph, look!" Anthony pointed to a rock that laid in the middle of the ford, atop it sat a frog; a big green bastard. "Can I?"

"Yeah, be careful." Joseph squatted down as he watched Anthony waddle through the water. He proceeded slowly, watching his prey. A small smile broke out on Joseph's face as he watched Anthony edge closer, he had no doubts that he'd catch the frog. Suddenly, Anthony shot out, cupping the frog in his palm, effectively capturing it.

"I got em.'" He yelled, holding his little arms up to showcase his trophy. Joseph's face broke out into a full out smile as he laughed in joy, genuinely proud of Anthony.

"Yeah, you did, Sport!" Joseph grabbed the container that once held the bait from Anthony's pack, he pulled out his pocket knife and cut numerous holes into the lid. "Here. Put him in here." Anthony sprinted over, dropping the frog carefully into the container, and Joseph put the lid on quickly, handing the container over to the mini genius. Anthony looked into the container, intrigued by the mere presence of the small creature.

"Can I keep him."

"Sure. What's you gonna name him?" Joseph asked as they headed towards the path back to the house.

"Maybe Joey, since you helped me." Joseph felt his heart swell, even if the namesake was for a frog.

"Thank you, buddy. Really." Anthony nodded shyly and Joseph patted him lightly on the head before they set off for home.

———-

"Mommy! Mommy!" Anthony yelled, jogging into his mother's office. He had taken the frog out of the container and had it clasped in between his palms. "Look!" He extended his hand out and almost shoved the frog in Peppers face. "I caught it! I caught one!"

Pepper was mildly disgusted but, for the sake of her son she didn't show it. She smiled tentatively, placing her hand lightly on his cheek. "Good job, sweetheart. You have fun?"

"Yeah, me and Joseph caught..." He turned to Joseph who had just entered the room. "What do you say? Oh!" He turned back to his mother. "We caught one hell of a fish, Mommy."

Peppers eyes widened and so did Joseph's. Fuck.

"Hey, Anthony." Joseph said. "Mind washing up cause you reek!"

"Naw, you stink Joseph!" Both boys laughed. Anthony climbed up into his mother's lap, kissing her cheek softly, before running off. He was careful to not drop his frog.

"Geez." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Aunt Pepper. I didn't mean to-" he trailed off slowly, realizing that she was laughing.

"I can't believe it." She continued to laugh.

"Can't believe what?"

"That my son, my son just ran into here with a frog in his hand. My son!" Joseph joined into the chorus of her laugh, kicked by the thought, too.

"Yeah, but, he did good. Caught a real nice fish, too." Pepper nodded, she really did appreciate Joseph spending time with Anthony. It gave the boy the opportunity of exploring the world with someone who could be considered an older brother.

"Thank you." She said, which induced confusion in Joseph.

"For what?" He asked.

"Nothing." Pepper shook her head, it was hard to not compare Joseph to his parents when so many of his actions reflected them. He smiled shyly, dipping his head.

"Do you-" he raised his car keys. "Mind if I go out, met up with Magni and some friends?"

"No drinks." She pointed. He laughed nervously, nodding.

"No drinks."

———

"Aye, look who made it." Joseph exited his car, his ears perking at the familiar voice of Magni. The sea breeze fluttered under his nostril; they'd agreed to meet at the docks on the edge of New York. "Joe, what's good?" The said man came over, his giant frame almost enveloping him as he looped an arm on Joseph's shoulder. His brown hair flapped lightly in the wind, and he smelled akin to salt water. His massive tan chest lacked a shirt and his pearly whites glimmered as he smiled. "Me and the boys in North Carolina were just surfing, please excuse me if I smell of the sea." He bent over lightly, eyeing Joseph's car then eyeing Joseph.

Joseph was gifted an 1969 red convertible Ford Mustang from Tony, supplied with a Stark issued engine and interface. Classic and vintage with a touch of modern. "So." Magni drawled out, Joseph's eyebrow quirked in question at the older man. "When you gonna let me drive it?"

"You don't even have a licence, Mag. You didn't even drive here, you flew." Magni eye's twinkled with electricity.

"Well, of course. Had to impress the girls somehow." He waved at their company, four breathtaking women, they giggled, one rolling her eyes at her company. Joseph scuffed, rolling his eyes. He preferred company that didn't pretend to shy at the presence of them on the whim that they had cocks rather than boobs. They'd do, he supposed. Magni turned back towards Joseph. "I conclude we," he lowered his voice. "Take them for a ride, then arcades, laser tag, then you can bed the three like I promised you."

"Like you promised? What, you're not impressed with the company enough to be selfish. Why exactly am I getting the dynamic trio and not you?"

Magni smiled, "Well you see the lady over there, names Diana Prince. Awfully gorgeous, sexy I should say." Joseph turned to look at the woman, he'd only really previously glanced at them and their faces had blurred at his quick movement; but, damn how that one woman stood out, she was beautiful. Also, she had to be something else for Magni to turn down three women. "She's the one I'm pinning for, I'd enjoy a round or two with her."

"Yeah, then what? Discard her?"

"You think so lowly of me!" Joseph laughed at the offense that spread across Magni's face.

"No, I just know you." Joseph pocketed his keys. "Now, I have a better plan. How bout I introduce myself, mingle, do your plan with alteration. I take home whoever I want, Diana Included." He patted Magni's cheek before walking over to the ladies.

"Challenge accepted, Mortal!"

"Hello, Ms-" He stopped himself, outstretching his hand to shake their hands.

"Corella May." He shook her hand, cocking his signature smile. He could already see her give in, it was really no fun. He introduced himself to the next two before coming upon Diana.

"So, you must be Ms. Prince. Magni's kept an eye on you." She shook his hand, not once wavering in eye contact.

"Magni keeps an eye on everyone, should I feel special?" Joseph chuckled lightly. Oh, her accent was something else, very, very sexy.

"Maybe." Joseph shrugged his shoulder as he eyed Magni who was entertaining the rest of the girls near his car. "Or not. You seem not so enthralled in his-"

"Jack the bean stock charm?" She cut him off. Joseph smirked, ducking his head in a small chuckle.

"Exactly." He lifted his head and was greeted with her warm smile. "Makes me question why you're here then." She sighed.

"You see Corella." She pointed. "She's a friend of mine and has been absolutely infatuated with Magni since middle school." Joseph saw her. She'd been the first one he'd met. She was a gorgeous blonde, very much worth Magni's time. She just wasn't Diana. "She said she was coming out here with some friends. Asked if I could come, said there'll be free food and games. So, here I am." He eyed her in awe, a women who's met Magni, knows Magni likes her, and hadn't been instantly charmed into his clutches. She lifted her chin and sighed as she looked at the scenery of the New York Dock. "Thought I could enjoy myself tonight, instead of wasting my time. Unless I'm wasting my time, Mr. Rogers. Do you believe me to be wasting my time?"

Gah, her accent and poise. So sophisticated. How hadn't he noticed her at school before?Joseph was melting and she hadn't even really touched him. Where the hell was this coming from? "No ma'am." He slightly stuttered. "I wouldn't dream of disappointing you. I think you'll enjoy our plans for tonight."

She nodded, crossing her arms under her breast. "Is that your car?" Joseph nodded. "Want to start our plans off right, Rogers?" He nodded blindly, again. She got close to him, her perfume invading his senses. She came about shoulder length, allowing a heavenly waft of her shampoo to fill his nostrils. She retracted her arms from her torso before slightly gliding them over the leather jacket he downed after his after work shower. She dug a hand in the lapel, the other in his pocket and looked up at him under long lashes. Was she gonna kiss him? God, didn't he want her to. She pulled him close, and his eyes closed, ready to meet her pink plump lips. Instead, her breath hit his ear. "Then I'm driving."

In his daze she pushed him lightly back, out of her space; pulling his keys from his pocket. Joseph watched in stupor as she walked towards the car and unlocked the doors, laughing at something one of the girls said. She slid her figure into the drivers seat, and Magni watched the whole exchange in humor and shock. She got to drive before he?

Joseph grabbed his chin from off the floor before jogging over to the driver door where Diana sat. "Woah babe, let's retract our actions."  
  


"Firstly, don't call me babe. Secondly," she turned the ignition, causing the engine to roar. "Are you getting in?"

"No, I'm waiting for you to-"

"Get out? Please, _sweetheart_." She looked forward, shifting the gear off park, putting her sunglasses on. She smiled innocently. "Are you getting in, Joseph?"

Magni laughed, sliding into the back between two girls, setting one on his lap; trying to make Diana jealous. She payed him no mind and smiled sickeningly at Joseph before throwing the passenger door open. He groaned in defeat.


End file.
